CMOS transconductors are utilized to provide output currents based upon voltage inputs. One of the uses of the CMOS transconductor is to provide a second order GM-C low pass filter. However, it is well known that even-order harmonics need to be suppressed to ensure proper operation of the low pass filter. What is needed therefore is a system and method for providing a CMOS transconductor which can be utilized in devices in a manner that even order harmonics are minimized.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for minimizing the even-order harmonics which is cost effective, easy to implement and compatible with existing cascode transconductor circuits. The present invention addresses such a need.